Outbreak 101
by Tyrant002
Summary: Three ordinary college students wind up in the midst of a massive viral outbreak. With some help from the BSAA and Resident Evil cast, can they escape before their city suffers the same fate as Raccoon City? A "friend" of Chris' will return for revenge. Chris R/Jill V, Claire/OC, other pairings may be included. Rated M for language. R&R Please. Chapter 3 Pt 2 up, part 3 in progress
1. Day Zero

**Outbreak 101**

**Disclaimer: First of all, I do not own the rights to Resident Evil, or anything in this fanfic associated with Resident Evil. All rights to the Resident Evil franchise belong to ****Capcom****. The only things I can claim any rights to are the OC's in this story, the setting of the story, and that's basically it. Believe it or not, I started writing this story out of boredom. R&R please, and make sure to let me know if you would like me to continue the story. I have a few more chapters planned out but will add them if enough readers ask that I do so. Other than that, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Day Zero**

It was a great day for the students of Northeast Technical. The last day of finals had just concluded and everyone was in good spirits. Music of all types could be heard across campus, and some students chose to get drunk.

This did not hold true for three young men living in Coen Hall. Rather than getting drunk and rowdy, they chose to have fun a different way: with Dungeons and Dragons, their favorite role-playing game.

"Hey Jayson, what kind of new scenario are we going to bust out today?" Alan Harper asked. "One that ultimately results in us having to face off with an ancient fire dragon would be nice."

"Not today Alan," Jayson Belmont replied, "You should know my mage isn't very effective against fire dragons. Besides, I have a new scenario for us today. I have worked on it for about a week now. Basically it starts where the last session left off…"

"Do we get to slay any necromancers at some point?" Greg Muller asked?

"Not exactly Greg. What happens in this scenario is that right after we get our payment from King Leon from the last quest; a messenger from a nearby village comes rushing in with an urgent message. What the message says is that the village the messenger came from is overrun by a plague causes people to die and turn into ravenous zombies that feast on the flesh of other villagers. Shortly after receiving the message, the messenger dies and comes back to life. We then have to strike down the now undead messenger before going on the quest. The main goals are to find out what is causing the plague, rescue and help any non-infected villagers, and to stop the plague from spreading any further by any means necessary," Jayson replied. "But yes, necromancy does play a part in the story. I don't want to spoil it any further."

"That's easy for you to handle Jayson. You are a skilled fire mage after all." Alan said in response.

Jayson, looking a bit ticked off, said, "Easy for you to say Alan, You're a highly skilled ranger. You're able to use trees and other high ground to your advantage, namely to avoid being attacked. At the moment, I don't have that luxury, which puts me in greater danger. Greg has that same advantage since he's an earth mage."

"Yeah we know that. Can we get on with the game already? I'm getting a bit impatient." Greg replied.

"Alright you guys. Anyways…"

**(8 Hours Later, from the D&D characters' POV)**

_The three adventurers defeated the evil necromancer __Mortimus__ in an epic showdown, who was now trying to plead for mercy._

'_No, please, spare me. I beg of you.' __Mortimus__ said, trying to beg for his life._

'_Save it __Mortimus__!' The three said in unison. 'Your use of the dark arts has wiped out an entire village. Even if we choose to spare you, the high king will sentence you to death for your crimes. So save your breath, because you are going to perish, here and now.'_

'_Hmm, very well then…IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING THE THREE OF YOU BASTARDS WITH ME!'_

_Jayson (in-game name also), quickly replied 'Like hell you are __Mortimus__!' _One roll of a d20 would spell doom for Mortimus. Jayson rolled the dice and landed a 20 (critical hit)._ 'Now burn you fool, SOLAR FLAME STRIKE!'_

_Mortimus, unable to launch a counter attack in time, was quickly burned to ash._

'_Come on guys, we have one more task to take care of before leaving here,' Jayson said calmly, 'We have to stop the plague here and now, and make sure that this tragedy is never repeated. My Cleansing Flame spell will see to that.' With the successful roll of a __d12__, the doomed village burned to the ground, thus eradicating the plague._

_(Back at the king's castle)_

_'Gentlemen, what happened on your quest?' King Leon asked._

'_Your Majesty,' __Terras__ (Greg's Earth Mage) replied, 'the village had been stricken with a plague that killed everyone, and resurrected them as flesh-eating zombies. Not one person survived. We eventually discovered that a necromancer named __Mortimus__ was the cause of this plague. Even after we defeated him the first time, he refused to go quietly, so Jayson had to strike him down once and for all. The village had to be burned to the ground as well, to make sure the plague would not spread further.'_

'_That is unfortunate to hear, but you did what was necessary to prevent any repeats of this tragedy,' King Leon replied. 'Well done gentlemen. Mission Accomplished.'_

**(Back in the real world)**

"Wow Jayson. That was tough, but I will say it was quite entertaining." Greg said. Alan nodded in agreement to Greg's statement.

_BOOM!_

"What the hell was that!?" Greg asked. "It sounded like an explosion."

"No shit Greg," Alan replied, "I'll take a look outside and see what the cause may have been." He looked out the window, and recoiled slightly. "Holy shit guys! You won't believe what's happening out there."

"Alan, what is it?" Greg and Jayson said together.

Alan, looking like he had seen a ghost, replied "You know that D&D scenario we just got done playing through? Well, I hate to say it, but the very same thing is happening out there now. There are zombies devouring people all over campus."

Greg looked outside and had the same look on his face after he turned away. Jayson followed suit, and just like Alan and Greg, he too had a rather grim look on his face.

"Guys, we're screwed royally," Alan said.

"Alan, I couldn't agree more," Jayson replied.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _**"Is anyone in there? Open up."**

Jayson opened the door carefully and saw a tall, muscular man, in a military-like outfit. The man looked like he was in his early to mid 30's. Hesitant, Jayson asked "Excuse me, but who are you exactly?"

The man opened his wallet, held out his badge, and said "I am agent Chris Redfield of the BSAA. I need you to come with me if you want to make off campus alive."


	2. A New War Begins

_Knock. Knock. Knock. __"Is anyone in there? Open up."_

_Jayson opened the door carefully and saw a tall, muscular man, in a military-like outfit. The man looked like he was in his early to mid 30's. Hesitant, Jayson asked "Excuse me, but who are you exactly?"_

_The man opened his wallet, held out his badge, and said "I am agent Chris Redfield of the __BSAA__. I need you to come with me if you want to make off campus alive."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New War Begins**

"Wait a minute, BSAA? I've never heard of you guys. How can we be sure that this isn't some sort of government cover up operation?" Alan asked, looking confused.

Greg, while signaling Chris to come in, replied in agreement, "I can't help but agree with Alan though. How can we trust you?"

Chris, a bit annoyed by the ludicrous accusations, looked at all three and said "I had a feeling you would say that. Allow me to clear any doubts. BSAA, first of all, stands for Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. What happened here is that someone has unleashed an even deadlier strain of the T-Virus on campus, and it's spreading not only through campus, but through the surrounding city at an alarming rate, faster than it did in Raccoon City even. As you can clearly see, the T-Virus kills people and reanimates their dead bodies, turning them into zombies just like the Hollywood films. The virus can create more than just zombies though, either by direct exposure or through scientific experimentation. The BSAA has received Intel that other mutagenic viruses even worse than T have been unleashed as well."

"Hold on a sec Agent Redfield. I have a major in Biochemistry and considering that I have connections within the CDC, I know of every biological pathogen that has ever been documented. Yet, I have never heard of this so-called 'T-Virus.' As far as Raccoon City is concerned, I know nothing about what happened there. I've only heard rumors about what broke out and infected the entire population," Jayson retorted, "but even so, that still does not give a good explanation as to why nuclear sterilization had to be involved in the containment effort. Also, if the T-Virus is airborne or waterborne, how come Alan, Greg, and I aren't infected like everyone else?"

"Very few people possess immunity to this new strain of T-Virus, outside of those who had previous exposure and subsequent vaccination against a prior strain. You three happen to be lucky in that regard. However, the number of people that scientists can extract any antibodies from is even lower," Chris replied, "and as far as the lack of info from the CDC on the T-virus and anything related to it, that info is highly classified to all but the highest ranking officials in the US Government, and of course the BSAA. As for your uncertainty about Raccoon City, it was the T-virus that infected the entire city along with the surrounding area. Only 20 people out of well over 100,000 survived that ordeal. I happen to be one of those few, as is my sister Claire and of course my long-time partner and girlfriend Jill Valentine. If you'll excuse me for a moment gentlemen, I need to report in to HQ."

….

"HQ, come in. This is Chris Redfield. I have located three survivors in the upper floor of Coen Hall."

'_Copy that Chris. Have the survivors identified themselves?'_

"Yes they have. I have Greg Muller, Alan Harper, and Jayson Belmont, who majors in Biochemistry if it is of any relevance. As for the other two, Greg studies Auto Mechanics and Alan studies Criminal Justice."

'_Good to know Chris. Escort them to the rendezvous point near the football field. A chopper will be arriving to provide extraction in about 45 minutes. Make sure they travel light, and bring only what is necessary.'_

"Copy that. We'll leave the building within 15 minutes at the latest."

(A few seconds later) _'Chris, Jill here. I have located a couple survivors in the Health and Science building. We're going to be departing for the football field soon._

"Jill, I've found a few survivors in one of the housing buildings. We'll meet up with you in the Health and Science building in about 15-20 minutes tops."

'_I'm in Room 1721. I'll see you then Chris. Be careful out there.'_

"I will Jill. Love you."

'_Love you too Chris.'_

….

"What's the deal Chris?" Greg asked.

Chris, looking stern, stated "All right, here's the situation. HQ will be sending a chopper to the football field in about 45 minutes. Before we go there, we need to swing by the Health and Science building Room 1721 to pick up Jill and a few more survivors. What I need you to do right now is to pack your gear and get ready to head out, but bring only what is necessary, nothing more. Meaning, no electronics other than maybe a laptop, clothing, and that's basically it."

"Good thing we moved all of our video games and TV's out over spring break. You mentioned to bring clothes and possibly our laptops, but what about some small food items and weapons?" Alan asked.

"I suppose some small food items are ok," Chris replied, "but weapons? You really have weapons in your dorm room? If so, you better bring those along. They might come in handy."

Jayson, Greg, and Alan ran to their respective rooms to round up any remaining supplies. About 5 minutes later, each one stepped out with their backpacks filled with their clothing, some food items, and in Jayson's case, the group's D&D supplies (can't leave that behind, now can we?).

Chris glanced at their choice of weapons a moment before speaking, "Wow, interesting choices: Katana, 9mm and .45 Colt pistols, crowbars, and K-Bar knives to boot. Anyway, before we head out, what direction is the Health and Science building from here?"

Jayson, knowing that building's location all too well, spoke up "I know exactly where it is! It is west of here, about halfway between this building and the football field. It should take maybe 10 minutes max to get there, assuming the path is relatively clear."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Greg replied. "Any further instructions before we leave?"

"Yeah, just a few," Chris answered, "First, stick together until we reach our destination. Even then, do not go anywhere alone under any circumstances. Wouldn't want anyone getting killed, or possibly kidnapped by some random psychopath. Second, and I will emphasize this one especially, use your pistols only when it is necessary. If you start getting trigger happy, odds are that every zombie on campus will hear the noise and come flooding towards our location, which will make getting to the football field much more difficult. Lastly, whether you like it or not, since Jill and I have more experience in these types of situations than you three ever will, what we say goes, that is if you want to get out of this alive. That's basically it."

With that said Jayson, Greg, Alan, and Chris left the room and headed for the back exit door. A couple of zombies tried to get after them, but were quickly dispatched. Upon arrival at the exit door, Chris and the others readied their weapons and started for the Health and Science building, uncertain of what they may face along the way or what may be lying in wait for them once they get there.

* * *

Author's note: So far, so good everyone. My plan for the next chapter of the story is to split it up into two parts. I will not say exactly who it happens to, but one of the three OC's will experience a tragic loss, hence the title Tragic Reunion. Someone very close to that person will meet their end. All I am willing to say is that person isn't exactly a human anymore. Don't forget to R&R if you haven't already. Next chapter won't be up until sometime after Christmas. Please be patient.


	3. Tragic Reunion, Part 1

"_First, stick together until we reach our destination. Even then, do not go anywhere alone under any circumstances. There is a high possibility of getting killed, or potentially being kidnapped by some random psychopath. Second, and I will emphasize this one especially, use your pistols only when it is necessary. If you start getting trigger happy, odds are that every zombie on campus come flooding towards our location, which will make getting to the football field much more difficult. Lastly, whether you like it or not, since Jill and I have more experience in these types of situations than you three ever will, what we say goes, that is if you want to get out of this alive. That's basically it."_

_With that said Jayson, Greg, Alan, and Chris left the room and headed for the back exit door. A couple of zombies tried to get after them, but were quickly dispatched. Upon arrival at the exit door, Chris and the others readied their weapons and started for the Health and Science building, uncertain of what they may face along the way or what may be lying in wait for them once they get there._

**Chapter 3: Tragic Reunion, Part 1**

"Alright guys. It looks like the zombies out there are somewhat dispersed. Getting to the H&S building won't be an issue. However, it also looks like combat will be unavoidable. Remember to exercise caution just like Chris advised us to," Alan said, readying his crowbar.

"I'm afraid you're right on this one Alan," Greg replied, readying his machete that he had hidden behind.

"Looks like everyone is ready to go," Chris said quietly to avoid drawing unwanted attention, "Jayson, take point."

"Chris, I'm afraid I don't speak Jarhead…" Jayson replied, before being cut off by Greg.

"It means to take the lead smart-ass," Greg quietly said in response.

"Alright, I got it. Let's do this thing, shall we?" Jayson replied before unsheathing his katana.

The door had opened, and the group of four started their way to the H&S building. One by one, zombies that were in the way were decapitated, bludgeoned with a crowbar, or stabbed in the back of the head with a knife. For many people, a zombie outbreak would be quite traumatizing. Not for Chris, who is no stranger to this type of situation. Jayson and his friends didn't seem to be overly fazed either, as they continued to take out any zombies that got in the way. The trek was going smoothly until they got about halfway there when…

_Grrrrrr…_

"Did you guys hear a growl just now?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I heard it all right," Jayson answered, "And quite frankly, I do not like it one bit."

"Does the Criminal Justice program use police dogs as part of the training curriculum?" Chris asked.

In response, Greg said, "Yes we do. We have 6 of our own, and the local precincts sometimes bring more if it's necessary."

_Grrrrrr…_The sound was louder this time, and was followed up by the sound of canines running on the pavement.

"Uh, Chris, that isn't exactly a good thing, is it?" Alan asked.

"Unfortunately Alan, it's a bad thing." Chris answered. "Alright, listen up. Blades and crowbars aren't going help out very much against infected canines. I'm afraid we will have no other option but to break our noise rule. As soon as we take out the infected canines, head straight to the H&S building. Keep moving until you get there, and take out any zombies in the way. Get your pistols ready. Jayson, since you don't have one, you can use one of my shotguns, a 12-gauge Mossberg pump-action. Your katana won't do much good against them. If anything, one of us would be injured because of it."

Jayson quickly sheathed his katana and grabbing the shotgun from Chris's hands, "Yeah! Now we're talking! I feel like Bruce Campbell from the Evil Dead movies." The shotgun given to Jayson was readied, and not a moment too soon. A group of four Cerberus came charging at the group from the north. The two dogs in the front lunged at Jayson and Chris, but were quickly felled by their shotguns. Before the other two dogs could follow suit, they too were felled, by a barrage of 9mm and .45 rounds from Alan and Greg's pistols.

"Alright everyone, move out!" Chris yelled at the group, who did not think twice about obeying the order. The rest of path seemed to be a little less cramped than the first part, even in spite of the commotion caused by the battle.

Chris's radio started going off as soon as they reached the Health and Science Building.

…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'_Hey Chris, its Jill, I just heard gunfire a few minutes ago. Is everything alright?'_

"We're still in one piece."

'_What happened out there exactly?'_

"The trip was going fairly smooth, at least until we ran into Fido and a few of his friends. Let's just say they didn't last long. We made it into the Health and Science building though"

'_Oh my god Chris, I was really worried. I was thinking that you and the three students with you were getting blown away.'_

"You needn't worry about me Jill. I've been through worse. This is nothing. Those three are quite the fighters, if I do say so."

'_I know, but I still can't help but worry about you. Remember when I was being held by Wesker?'_

"How could I forget? I was beside myself for some time, thinking you were dead. After going through some data files that I found shortly after my arrival in Africa and seeing a picture of you, I was given some peace of mind, and more importantly, hope that you were still alive Jill. Do you remember the "reunion"?"

'_How could I not Chris? It only seems like yesterday'_

**(Flashback to Africa)**

'_Excella Gionne! Stop right there!'_

'_Bravo!'_

'_Damn it! Where's Jill?'_

'_Hmph. Jill? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't.'_

_The hooded figure that was in the room with Excella attacked Chris and Sheva both. After a short confrontation, the individual's mask had been removed by a round from Chris's pistol. The person stood there, silent._

'_Stop playing around! We want some answers!'_

_A voice boomed throughout the room 'YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED!' Chris looked up and saw his old captain from S.T.A.R.S. and nemesis Albert Wesker._

'_Wesker! You ARE alive!'_

'_This is Wesker?'_

'_We last met at the Spencer estate, wasn't it?' Well, isn't this one big family reunion. I thought you'd be happier to see us.'_

'_Us?'_

'_So slow to catch on.' Wesker removed the mysterious person's hood, revealing none other than Jill Valentine._

_Chris was stunned for a moment. 'Jill… Jill! It's me, Chris!'_

'_What? Are you sure that's her?'_

'_The one, and only.' Jill immediately flung her cloak off before attacking Sheva and Chris. Wesker joined the fray after seeing Jill was outnumbered. 'Now let's finish this once and for all. I think the odds are fair, two on two. Right, Jill?'_

**(End Flashback)**

'_At least that good for nothing bastard Wesker is dead now.'_

"No kidding. It's a shame so many good men had to die because of his treachery. Now that their deaths have been avenged, they can finally rest in peace. Anyways, I'm on my way up now. Be there in a few minutes."

'_See you soon Chris.'_

…

(End of Part 1)

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update guys. Been busy with college and whatnot. Anyways, I'm working on finishing pt 2 and will begin with part 3 of this chapter immediately after that. R&R please. I have some other story ideas in mind, but will not focus on them until this one is finished.


	4. Tragic Reunion, Part 2

**Chapter 4: Tragic Reunion, Part 2**

Fortunately for everyone, the entry room was empty, which allowed them a few moments to rest.

"Alright everyone, it should be safe to use your other weapons again," Chris said while slinging his shotgun over his shoulders. Jayson handed his shotgun back to Chris, while Greg and Alan holstered their pistols.

After handing his shotgun to Chris, Jayson said, "I should take the lead again since I know this building like the back of my hand, unless anyone objects." Greg, Alan, and Chris shook their heads, indicating that they did not object. The four proceed down the hallway towards the staircase. About halfway, one of the classroom doors burst outward, and out from it a zombie appeared. This zombie was unlike any of the ones outside. It had large talons on its hands, breathed a greenish mist, and its skin had a red tint. Fortunately, it didn't notice anyone right away.

"Um, Chris, what on Earth is that thing?" Greg asked.

Chris, slowly reaching for his shotgun, replied "That thing is called a V-ACT, or what we prefer to call them is a Crimson Head. They're the nastiest of the zombies I've ever encountered. If you think they look bad, just wait. They can run after you, unlike a normal zombie, and they are harder to bring down besides." Greg and Alan shivered when they heard this. Jayson unsheathed his katana. As he was doing so, the zombie turned around and saw them standing there. It unleashed a hellish roar and sprinted down the hall towards them. The zombie closed in on them before Chris could get his shotgun out. Luckily Jayson was ready, and was able to drive the blade of his katana through its jaw and into its brain, killing it before it could attack. "Wow nice move Jayson."

"Not bad if I do say so myself," Jayson replied, smiling over his accomplishment.

His victory was short-lived though, when he heard an all too familiar sound. "Guys, did you hear that just now? It sounded just like that zombie." Not two seconds after Jayson finished his sentence, five more Crimson Heads came charging down the hallway after them. Unlike with the first one, Chris was ready to deal with them, as were Greg and Alan. The five zombies were dropped before they could get close enough to cause any trouble. "Hey! Wait for me to get away before you go trigger happy next time! I guess it is all clear, for the moment. Chris, you better contact Jill and see if the next floor is cleared. We wouldn't want any more unpleasant surprises."

"Good point. I'll get in touch with her now," Chris replied in agreement.

…

"Jill, Is the floor you're on cleared of enemies."

'_Why do you ask Chris?'_

"Let me put it this way Jill. When we got close to the stairs down here, we were greeted by a half dozen Crimson Heads."

'_My god, I thought the ground floor was cleared. Apparently it wasn't. They may have come up from the basement level. As far as I know, the next floor should be clear, aside from a few scattered zombies. Let's hope there aren't any more Crimson Heads.'_

"Yeah, I hope so too. I wouldn't want any more unpleasant surprises waiting for us."

…

Chris ended his transmission to inform the group of the details. "Guys, Jill just told me that the next floor should be cleared of enemies other than a few that are scattered about."

"It sounds good to me, Chris. We should get going before more zombies or who knows what else decides to show up," replied Alan, "Room 1721 right?"

"I believe so Alan," Jayson said, looking over his shoulder. "Just make sure you're ready in case anything does show up unannounced." The group proceeded up the stairs and onto the second floor of the building. A few lone zombies were spotted along the way, but posed no threat to anyone, so they were simply ignored. The group made their way over to room 1721 and knocked on the door to let everyone know that they had arrived.

"Jill, it's me Chris. Open up."

The door opened slowly, and the four quickly made their way into the room before any zombies were able to spot them. Jayson, Greg, and Alan set their gear down on the floor and found a few chairs to relax in for a moment. Chris and Jill decided to sneak over to the teacher's office for a brief make-out session.

Jayson looked up at the two other survivors that were with Jill and immediately realized who they were.

"Holy shit! Eric! Jared! I didn't think you two would be alive in this mess!" A rather surprised Jayson said in shock.

Eric and Jared were equally shocked to see their friend Jayson alive. Both simultaneously said, "Jayson, you crazy son of a bitch! We can't believe that you three are still alive either. Not surprised though."

"Hey Jay, who are these guys?" Greg asked.

"Greg, these two are my friends Eric Jenson and Jared Smith. These two goofballs were in most of my science classes with me. Hey guys, do you know if there is anyone else who might be alive?"

"Um yeah, about that Jay," Jared replied in a mellow tone, "As far as I know, the only ones who are still alive on campus right now are in this room. I have not seen or heard from anybody else since this mess started man, not even Kara."

"Kara...where are you?" Jayson whispered to himself as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Isn't Kara your girlfriend Jay?" Alan asked him, sensing his friend's misery.

"Yeah Alan, she is. Had this mess not transpired, the two of us had dinner plans for Luigi's Italian Restaurant tonight. We've been together for two years now. After we had our dinner, I was going to..." Jayson broke down, unable to contain his sadness, let alone finish his sentence. He reached into his pocket and pulled a small box containing the ring that he was going to give to Kara after dinner that night. The other four students gasped a bit when they saw what was in the box and why Jayson was having a break down.

...

Meanwhile in the teacher's office, Chris and Jill had finished their short make-out session. While trying to create a possible escape plan, they overheard the students' conversation and decided to check it out.

"Hey Chris?" Jill asked somewhat saddened, "Did you hear what I just heard out there?"

Chris, showing a somber expression, replied, "Yeah Jill. I did. I can't imagine how difficult it is for him right now, especially knowing that the woman who was going to be his fiance is possibly dead, or worse, undead."

"Chris, maybe we should be out there instead of in here. If anyone could help him out with his situation, you could. Besides, we still have to figure out how we're going to escape." Jill replied, shedding a small tear in the process.

Calmly, Chris answered, "Yeah. I couldn't agree more Jill. When we go back out there, let's try to pretend like we didn't hear any of that."

Jill nodded in agreement, and the two rejoined the students in the main part of the classroom.

...

"Oh man, Jay." Jared said, "I hope we find her."

Looking up at Jared, Jayson sadly replied "I hope so as well Jared. Hopefully alive. If that isn't the case, I at least hope she's at peace..." Jayson paused mid-sentence once he saw Chris and Jill walking towards them, "and not one of those flesh eating monstrosities that are prowling the campus right now."

"You guys alright over here?" Jill asked

"Everyone here is doing ok right now, except for Jayson of course. This disaster didn't seem to phaze him at all, until he came to the realization that his soon-to-be fiance Kara might be dead or worse, possibly undead." Eric answered.

"Oh my..." Chris gasped.

Astonished, Jill asked "You were going to propose to her Jayson?"

Trying to control his already unstable emotions, Jayson replied, "Yeah Jill. I was going to do that tonight during the dinner we had planned. Looks like the dinner plans will have to be cancelled. That doesn't bother me too much. At this point, I just want to make sure Kara's ok."

"I hope we find her as well Jayson. But until then, we should try to plan our escape from here." Jill said in a mellow, yet optimistic tone.

"Agreed Jill," Jayson replied, in a more energetic tone,"but first, I really need to use the men's room. This whole ordeal has taken alot out of me. Hey Chris, could you escort me there? It's just down the hallway from here, and I do not want to risk getting cornered by any zombies that may lurking in that area."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt any. But yeah, best not to go alone. Jill, we should be back in no more than 15 minutes. We'll use the same code to get back in here." Chris said, somewhat hesistant. Jill winked in approval, letting Chris know that it was safe to go.

Chris grabbed his pistol and Jayson grabbed his katana. Together they traveled down the hallway towards the bathrooms. Fortunately for both of them, the halls were fairly clear of any zombies.

Although things seemed fine at the moment, Jayson would soon be in for a world of hurt.

(End Part 2)


End file.
